


V. Greed

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Haiku for Day 5 of Jaime and Brienne week!Jaime wants Brienne all to himself.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	V. Greed

**Jaime loves Brienne**

**Only man who knew her taste**

**He wanted her all**

****

**(artist:[spicyyyglitter](https://twitter.com/spicyyyglitter/status/1158810354694205441))**


End file.
